elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Ringling circus agrees to $270K fine by USDA - VIENNA, Va. (AP) — VIENNA, Virginia (AP) — The owner of the Ringling Bros. circus has agreed to pay a $270,000 fine to settle allegations that it violated federal animal-welfare laws in its handling of elephants, tigers, zebras and other exotic animals. The U.S. Department of Agriculture says the civil penalty announced Monday is the largest ever assessed against an animal exhibitor under the Animal Welfare Act. - 29.11.2011. *Elephant tramples woman to death - An elephant trampled to death a woman who had gone to fetch fodder in the Bibiwala area of Rishikesh. The incident comes amid the Forest Department's orders to identify and kill an elephant that had killed at least four persons in the past one year. - 29.11.2011. *Orphaned elephants get new lease on life - Wildlife trust; Donations of sunscreen, blankets help babies cope. - MONTREAL - Belinda Bowes, who works at Concordia University's Simone de Beauvoir Institute, returned recently from Kenya and a visit to orphaned baby elephants at the David Sheldrick Wildlife Trust, an elephant rehabilitation centre near Nairobi. It was her first trip outside North America, she wrote to Applause, and she scrimped and saved for months to make it. - 28.11.2011. *Leftover pumpkins help feed hungry elephants - West Valley residents are, for the most part, good recyclers. Each week, local curbs are lined with bins overflowing with glass, plastic and paper. A few days after Halloween, Los Gatan Kristine Perham championed a recycling project of an entirely different kind: She collected leftover pumpkins, which became a buffet for a quintet of African elephants. - 28.11.2011. *‘Elephant died of hunger, exhaustion’ - MYSORE: A day after a 22-year-old female elephant died in Hunsur wildlife division, forest authorities have ruled out that it died of pellet injury. Officials claimed that though they found a pellet in the elephant's body, it did not penetrate deep enough to cause the animal's death. The elephant may have died of exhaustion, they claimed. - 28.11.2011. *The death of an elephant - The death of Umoya, a 21-year-old mother elephant at the San Diego Zoo Safari Park this month, possibly after an altercation with a male elephant, has revived criticisms from animal rights activists. - 28.11.2011. *Hwange disaster averted by rains - WILDLIFE officials say rainfall over the last week has averted a major disaster at the Hwange National Park where nearly 80 elephants died of thirst between August and October. - 28.11.2011. *Jumbo ambulance saves elephants - (CNN) -- Sangduen "Lek" Chailert is known as Thailand's elephant queen. For over a decade she has been working tirelessly to save abused elephants after seeing first-hand the mistreatment many of them faced while working in the timber industry. "When I first saw elephants pulling logs in the jungle it changed my life," she said. - 28.11.2011. *Nothing retiring about this volunteer's commitment - MICHAEL Brock is spending his retirement years as a volunteer. After 42 years as a chartered accountant, the Baulkham Hills resident and his wife Faye almost have to make appointments to see each other as they are both so busy. - 28.11.2011. *Elephant keepers at Toronto Zoo respond to city council’s decision to send beasts to PAWS in California - Q: What is the benefit to the elephants of sending them to a facility accredited by the Association of Zoos and Aquariums, as the keepers are demanding? - A: The TO Zoo would be able to retain ownership of Thika, Iringa and Toka and therefore be involved in any decisions relating to them, such as introductions to other elephants and possible relocation, if needed, for the entirety of their lives. It would also allow financial security and the possible opportunity for Thika, Iringa and Toka to be a part of a breeding herd, providing the much-needed social dynamic. - 27.11.2011. *World Elephant Polo begins Tuesday - CHITWAN, Nov 27: The 30th edition of the World Elephant Polo Championship will kick off at Meghauli, Chitwan on Monday. Altogether six teams, including two from Nepal, will participate in the tournament. According to the managing director of the Hotel Tiger Tops Yadhav Bantawa, all the teams have already arrived in Chitwan and the tournament will begin from Monday Morning. - 27.11.2011. *Tracking a baby elephant from Bladensburg - They say that elephants never forget. If that’s true, there’s an elephant at the Reid Park Zoo in Tucson who just might remember living in Bladensburg 40 years ago. Or maybe not. - 27.11.2011. *‘Female’ tusker report to be verified before news can be trumpeted - The “hot” news in the wildlife circuit last week was that a female tusker had been spotted in the Yala National Park. Only male Asian elephants have tusks, and only a small percentage of male Asian elephants have tusks. So the reported sighting of a “female elephant with tusks” has naturally caused a stir, sparking debate among wildlife experts and even prompting search parties to go in pursuit of the unlikely creature. The idea of a young “female tusker” becomes especially intriguing among those who want to believe it exists. - 27.11.2011. *Why are politicians determining zoo elephants’ fate? - When my kids were small, we lived in southeast Scarborough, conveniently close to the Toronto Zoo, so we were frequent visitors. Our favourite place was the elephant pen, where you could stand and watch the animals up close as long as you wanted. - 26.11.2011. *Elephants Caught in the Crossfire - The Congo Basin, despite being incredibly rich in biodiversity and mineral resources, has unfortunately been the scene of multiple wars, genocides and massive unrest in recent decades. While conditions continue to be volatile today, the situation was even more perilous during the years spanning 1995-2006, when a society-crushing civil war and genocidal efforts of clashing groups left the country’s institutions decimated, the populations traumatized and the countryside essentially ungovernable. - 26.11.2011. *Pregnant elephant shot dead in Nagarahole - A 25-year-old elephant was found dead with a bullet injury on its back near the Nagapura Tribal Rehabilitation Centre’s VI block on the fringes of Nagarahole National Park on Saturday. The pachyderm was pregnant. - 26.11.2011. *Kenya seizes container with 87 elephant tusks - NAIROBI (Reuters) - Kenyan authorities have seized a container loaded with 87 elephant tusks and disguised as soapstone carvings destined for Hong Kong, a customs official said. - 26.11.2011. *NATURSCHUTZPARK: Mehr Auslauf für Afrikas Wildtiere - Im südlichen Teil Afrikas entsteht der weltweit größte grenzüberschreitende Naturschutzpark. Das Projekt fördert auch in weniger bekannten Regionen den Tourismus. - Büffel, Elefanten, Flusspferde, Löwen und Leoparden - Wildtiere sind der Schatz Afrikas. Ein riesiges Naturreservat, ungefähr so groß wie Italien, soll den Tieren künftig besseren Schutz und mehr Freiheit gewähren. Das Kavango-Zambesi-Transfrontier-Schutzgebiet, kurz KaZa, erstreckt sich über fünf Staaten: Angola, Botswana, Namibia, Sambia sowie Simbabwe. - 26.11.2011. *Uttarakhand rogue elephant gives hard time to search parties - Dehra Dun : All efforts to trace the elephant, which took five lives during the past three months and was declared a rogue by the Uttarakhand forest department because of pressure by the people, over the past fortnight seem to have gone abegging as the pachyderms was simply not visible despite hectic searches. - 26.11.2011. *Kenya seizes container with 87 elephant tusks - NAIROBI Nov 26 (Reuters) - Kenyan authorities have seized a container loaded with 87 elephant tusks and disguised as soapstone carvings destined for Hong Kong, a customs official said. The 20-foot container was impounded at a depot in Nairobi. As it was being inspected for clearance for shipment, officials scanning its contents became suspicious. - 26.11.2011. *Trunk-ated population - BHUBANESWAR: Nearly 30 reported deaths this year, at least 13 of them due to electrocution. Add to it poisoning by poachers and displacement due to the steadily decreasing forest cover. The elephant population in Odisha is under threat and the state government has no concrete plan so far to maintain the jumbo count. - 26.11.2011. *NAME OF THE WICKED GAME - 'Violent tuskers paraded at festivals with names changed'. - Are captive elephants with "a violent background" being used for festivals? Yes, if Heritage Animal Task Force secretary VK Venkitachalam is to be believed. - 26.11.2011. *Debatte über Wildtierverbot in Zirkussen: "Das Publikum will Tiere sehen - vor allem exotische" - Elefanten, die Männchen machen - damit könnte es bald vorbei sein: Der Bundesrat entscheidet an diesem Freitag über ein Wildtierverbot in Zirkussen. Frank Keller vom Circus Krone gibt sich jedoch optimistisch und verteidigt die umstrittenen Attraktionen in der Manege: Die vorgeführten Tricks seien natürliche Verhaltensweisen der Tiere. - 25.11.2011. *"Goethes Elefantenembryo" wird Teil der Ausstellung - Der junge Johann Wolfgang von Goethe hatte den Weg nach Braunschweig seinerzeit umsonst gemacht. Als der damals noch wenig bekannte Dichter, der sich auch naturwissenschaftlich betätigte, 1780 das Braunschweiger Naturkunde-Museum erreichte, durfte er das Objekt seiner Begierde, ein Elefantenembryo, zwar sehen, aber nicht sezieren. Es ging ihm um die Untersuchung eines bestimmten Kieferknochens, der bei Tieren vorhanden ist, bei ausgewachsenen Menschen jedoch nicht. - 25.11.2011. *Toronto Zoo board agrees to send elephants to California sanctuary - City council decision last month went against wishes of zoo's elephant keepers. - After hours of speakers and debate, the Toronto Zoo board finally agreed on Thursday, Nov. 24, with city council's decision to send the elephants to a sanctuary in California. - 25.11.2011. *INDIA: Elephants and Mahouts Held Captive by Tradition - BANGALORE, Nov 25, 2011 (IPS) - As the number of captive elephants grows to 35 percent of the wild population of the world’s largest land-dwelling mammal, elephant trainers, or mahouts, find themselves just as chained to hardships as their charges. - 25.11.2011. *Elephant poachers use helicopter in Mozambique National Park - POACHERS HAVE KILLED 52 ELEPHANTS THIS YEAR IN THE NIASSA RESERVE IN NORTHERN MOZAMBIQUE, AND A TOTAL OF 124 ELEPHANTS IN TWO YEARS. - MAPUTO (Xinhua) -- An unidentified helicopter has been flying over the airspace of the National Park of Quirimbas in Mozambique’s northern province of Cabo Delgado, allegedly owned by poachers who are investing in new techniques of slaughtering wild animals, local authorities have warned. - 25.11.2011. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen